


Smells Like Home

by Forever_Lethargic



Series: Seungcheollie Ships [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hansol is Seungcheol's baby Im sorry I don't make the rules, Hansol just misses home, Homesick Hansol, Homesickness, M/M, Seungcheol knows Hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Lethargic/pseuds/Forever_Lethargic
Summary: It was not how Hansol wanted to spend one of his rare day-off in a foreign country but something was wrong and he doesn't know it.Thank the stars his hyung does





	Smells Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am a rare pair Seungcheol ship whore. Due to the lack of Cheolsol, I am here to do my part.

Hansol stared at the white ceiling of their hotel. He takes in the plain and boring ceiling for what it was worth.

Hansol doesn't know how long he has been staring but it must have been a long time. The sun beams that manages to enter the closed curtains were at a different angle now and his roommate was gone and he was alone. He doesn't know why he keeps staring at the ceiling but he was afraid that the wrenching of his gut would be too unbearable if he looks away. So he just stares, quiet and unmoving

Hansol was a quiet one, introverted was the fancy term for what he is. He liked the quiet and the peace. It made him feel safe, it made him feel grounded and comforts him after hectic schedules or rigorous practices. He'd rather want to stay in bed with his phone or make music by himself. He'd rather be in a familiar place rather than go out to the exhausting world out there. He likes the quiet but the quiet he was in was different; it was heavy and uncomfortable. It makes him feel numb and amplifies the hallowness he was feeling.

What was wrong with him?

It was one of their rare free day in a concert tour. They were free to do everything and anything they want today. Hansol knows that he could visit coffee shops, comic book stores, restaurants or go where his feet takes him and just enjoy the scenery of a country that other people dream of going to. He should be so excited to explore a country that is home to their fans. He could even invite his members to go with him and he knows they won't reject him. He knows. He just...

"Hansolie?" a voice interrupts him and Hansol finally shifts his gaze from the boring ceiling to the voice that came from the door

"Yeah hyung?" Hansol answers as he was met with the face of the eldest hyung of the group. Seungcheol stood at the door with disheveled hair that was sticking to all weird places, his clothes shows that the oldest hyung did not went out the hotel since the jacket and sweatpants that the older was in was the same as the one he saw him wear last night before going to his room.

"It's noon now." Seungcheol began and entered the room completely and started walking to his direction and... Hansol doesn't know, his chest suddenly constricted with how his hyung was just walking towards him. 

"You still haven't eaten. I know you like to sleep in but it's not good to skip meals. Shua and Hannie will worry if they hear you haven't eaten yet." Seungcheol says in a soft and teasing voice, like he normaly does, but it made Hansol feel a weird sensation in his stomach

Hansol just swallowed the feeling and stared at the bared face of their leader that still looked so handsome without the make up. "What do we have?" Hansol asks and Seungcheol hums as he raised his hands. "We have those roasted chicken that they ordered from the hotel, that and some ordered food from some local restaurant around here. We also have some weird tasting.... beef from that place we ordered from...last night.." Seungcheol frowns at whatever Hansol's face was showing.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks as he raised his hands to carefuly thread through Hansol's blonde hair. His fingers knowingly and familiarly went through his scalp in a comforting manner and Hansol found the frown he didn't know he was wearing ebb away together with the knot in his stomach. Hansol closed his eyes at the comfort that he was in after those agonizing hours of emptiness and awkwardness. The calming sensation of Seungcheol's fingers made Hansol feel sleepy despite the lengthy hours of sleep he took and made him lean in more to the touch

When he felt the sensation suddenly stop, Hansol opened his eyes and was met with a sad but understanding eyes of Seungcheol. The leader looked at him with knowing eyes that Hansol knew knows him better than he does himself some times. With one glance, Hansol knew his hyung knows what was wrong with him

"Hyung?" Hansol asks but Seungcheol just smiles. Seungcheol tapped his legs as a silent request and Hansol moved to give Seungcheol enough room to lay down. When Seungcheol layed beside him, Hansol stared at him and released a soft gasp when the older slung his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest.

Hansol was suddenly engulfed with the familiar scent of his hyung. The smell of coffee and faded cologne that Seungcheol only wore. Hansol knew the familiar scent from anywhere, it was Seungcheol's only and it made him think of...home

It made him think about those lazy trainee days with Seungcheol composing rap lyrics or doing pranks. Those quiet mornings when Seungcheol helps Mingyu cook their breakfast. Those funny stories and the games they play at their practice room. Those tiring days where everyone just drops on the floor to catch their breaths. Those sleepless nights where he is going through bad things and Seungcheol makes him hot chocolate and stays with him till he fell asleep. It reminded Hansol so many things that....ah

Ah

That was it

The realization was both calming and embarassing that Hansol just buried his face to the older's chest where the smell was strongest. Hansol felt a prickling sensation in his eyes but the horrible feeling in his gut disappeared completely like it was not even there in the first place. As usual, Seungcheol knew what to do. What would Hansol do without his hyung who knew what was wrong with just a few observation compared to him thinking about it for several hours straight?

"Do you feel better now Hansolie?" Seungcheol says in soft, familiar and comforting korean that when Hansol muttered his response, he meant it

"Yeah hyung." Hansol quietly answers. "You smell like home." Hansol says as he hold Seungcheol as little bit tighter, bury his face deeper and breath in the smell more. It settled over him like a warm blanket. It reminded him of something familiar in an environment that was so foreign. It felt like an affirmation of some sort, that Hansol was not alone. He has a peice of home with him, beside him to ground him

"That's good. Tell me whenever you feel like this okay? Hyung will take care of you."

"But...but isn't this embarassing? Im an adult! I should not be homesick anymore!" Hansol pouts and Seungcheol gave one of his hearty laugh that made his stomach churn in a way that Hansol knows that was associated with anything regarding his hyung.

"Nothing like this is embarassing." Seungcheol began brushing his hair again and tangles his legs with Hansol's underneath the suddenly comfortable covers, "You don't need to tell me, just come to me, I'll know." Seungcheol says with a hint of promise and challenge in his voice that made Hansol laugh this time around

"You're so weird hyung..." Hansol teased but had a warm feeling blossoming in his chest

"Yah, its not weird!" Seuncheol scolds but broke out a laughter of his own before they settle again in a comfortable silence that Hansol liked. Hansol felt a warm sensation on his forehead and he opened his eyes to see Seungcheol staring down at him with soft eyes.

"I know you Hansol. I know your quirks and personality, what you like and what upsets you. That's how I would know." Seungcheol says sincerely and kisses Hansol again, but this time different and more intimate. 

"I like taking care of you so don't ever hesitate to come to me." he continues and the only thing Hansol could do was listen. "I'll always take care of you." 

"Hyung I-" Hansol starts but was interrupted with the growling in his stomach that echoed throughout the quiet empty room.

"You're hungry." Seungcheol says and Hansol blinks.

"What?" Hansol asks

"When your stomach growls, it means you're hungry Hansol." Seungcheol chuckles

"Hyung!" Hansol blushes and covers his face. Of course he knows that but after what Seungcheol said, that was not how he predicted the next few minutes to play out. Hansol would like to tell Seungcheol so many things but then again, Seungcheol already knows

"Don't worry Hansolie. I know." Seungcheol says as he sat up and pulled Hansol with him whose ears and neck are still flushed red. Seungcheol leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the younger's lips. "I love you too." Seungcheol added and smiled when Hansol blushed further but nods

"Now come on. I'll cook you some kimchi fried rice."

**Author's Note:**

> Hansol is Seungcheol's baby and he loves him very much, thank you for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
